


Sin Interrupciones

by LazerWolf



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Making Out
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazerWolf/pseuds/LazerWolf
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser el causante de semejante necesidad? Puedo culpar a los últimos tragos de vino con alto grado de alcohol que tomé, pero la realidad era otra, más motivos sobraban que excusas.





	Sin Interrupciones

—¡Acelera el paso! —dije rompiendo el beso mientras apretaba su mano llevándola en dirección a mi departamento. Nuestros pasos torpes eran el único ruido del pasillo y uno que otro leve suspiro. El vecino pasó mal momento cuando vio nuestra sesión de besos en el ascensor. Nos gritó alguna basura tóxica y fue a llamar a alguien.  
Para su desgracia no nos importó en lo absoluto. Teníamos otro motivo más importante por el cual correr.

Las cosas se habían puesto calientes en lo que parecía una noche normal en el bar del centro de la ciudad después de que mi casi-novia había regresado de su viaje.  
Botanas, shots algo "inofensivos", bastante gente alrededor ¿Qué podría ser el causante de semejante necesidad? Puedo culpar a los últimos tragos de vino con alto grado de alcohol que tomé, pero la realidad era otra, más motivos sobraban que excusas.

Un conjunto de palabras inocentes como "Debo ir al baño" serían suficiente para que la noche se corrompa de forma acelerada y tomara un rumbo diferente.

Ambas fuimos al baño del bar, el cual era uno individual. Primero entró Dina para cumplir su objetivo principal, y después de un rato abrió la puerta para mí, con la diferencia que yo no tenía ningún líquido que sacar de mi vejiga. Lo único que emanaba era deseo puro como excusa del alcohol que circulaba en mi organismo.

Me coloqué sobre ella besándola lento, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás y sin que pudiera sacar alguna palabra de su boca.  
Correspondida, me siguió el beso, me aferré a su cintura dejando el mínimo de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos; Dina colocó sus brazos en mi cuello acercándome aún más acabando con el poco aire que nos separaba. Sus labios eran suaves como un algodón y tenían el sabor más dulce que podía existir, sin complicaciones se volvía en una adicción en la cual no me importaría caer.

Inicié a besarla de diferentes maneras y tratando de que persiguiera el ritmo el cual cada vez lo tornaba más provocador.  
Nuestros besos comenzaron a ser bastante eróticos, le mordía bastante el labio inferior y no dejaba nada sin probar. Era ese tipo de besos que podían hacerte llegar en cualquier momento. No tardé en morder su cuello, dejando algunas marcas de por medio.

—Ellie... —gimió en voz baja.

Los suspiros comenzaron cada vez a hacerse mayores, tomándola de la cadera la sometí a la pared buscando algo de piel expuesta con las intenciones de tocarla.

—¡Holy shit! —pegó de susto, causando que saliera completamente del trance y con el corazón apunto de estallar. Un ruido bastante fuerte inundó el sitio. Un milisegundo tuvo mi cerebro para hacerme creer que habían abierto la puerta o que era una especie de alarma. Lo suficiente para que me sintiera tal cual mariposa vulnerable. Como si el universo tratase de decirme "No olvides que sigues siendo una pasiva"

Un secador, un estúpido e idiota secador.  
El maldito secador de manos se había activado cuando llevaba a Dina hacia la pared. Joder, el mayor susto de mi vida.  
Al menos no es el mesero interrumpiendo el lugar diciendo que estamos siendo grabadas.

¿Los baños tienen cámaras? ¿La parte del lavabo tiene cámara? Donde estábamos situadas era enfrente del lavabo así que solo rezo para que no haya cámaras en un lugar como éste. O quizá debería resignarme y decirle "Hola" a mí nueva carrera en las páginas porno.

Nos separamos y Dina salió primero, asegurándose de que no hubiese alguien esperando afuera (Probablemente ya muerto por no hacer sus necesidades físicas a tiempo)  
Me quedé adentro mirando al espejo y a mis labios hinchados a su vez que húmedos. Definitivamente no es lo único húmedo e hinchado que hay en mí ahora mismo. Sin poder solucionarlo, abro la puerta y la más pequeña me hace señales de que puedo salir, nos vamos juntas directo a la salida. No podía faltar mi paranoia haciéndome ver que el barman nos veía con una muy mala cara.

Salimos del bar al exterior tomadas de la mano, me dispongo a pedir un Uber en dirección a mi departamento. Estaba oscuro y nuestra salida se había dado por terminada.

—Estoy mojada. —me confesó entre un susurro. No vernos en muchos días tiene sus efectos secundarios, pero cuando tratamos de hacer algo una secadora de manos nos interrumpe. Parece una broma de mal gusto para alguien que a estado en abstinencia.

—Yo también. —fue lo único que pude soltar.  
Nos sentamos a esperar en un banco, contemplando la fría noche y el cielo con pocas estrellas gracias a la contaminación lumínica. Es como pasar del extremo caliente al frío en un solo segundo, me gustaría tomar una foto de este instante con mi nueva cámara.  
Sus ojos siguen apuntando al cielo, me tomo unos segundos para contemplar su silueta. Con el corazón acelerado y convencida de mi misma... Solo sé que no hay nadie que ame tanto como a ella.  
Mi celular emitió un sonido, el Uber había llegado. Nos dirigimos a verlo y seguidamente subirnos en la parte trasera.

El chófer amablemente nos pidió que confirmaramos el destino, sí gustabamos escuchar de alguna radio en específico y comenzó a conducir (afortunadamente.)  
Hubo un completo y largo silencio, mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en el desastre que estaba hecha y no podía estar del todo consciente de lo que pasaba al rededor. Sentí un ágil movimiento sobre mí, era la mano de Dina en mi entrepierna, muy cerca de mi zona. Maldición, ella estaba jugando con fuego y le encantaba quemarse.  
Nos comenzamos a besar de nuevo, directamente de forma intensa, ella masajeaba mis muslos de una manera que me hacía quería gemir pero no podía. Coloqué mi mano de igual forma en su entrepierna y presioné directamente por fuera de su clítoris. Hizo que arqueara su espalda y ahogara un leve sonido entre los besos. Que ella vistiera pantalonera solo me dió fácil acceso a mover en círculos su clítoris. Gimió en bajo, volteé a ver si el chófer se había percatado de algo pero parecía que no. Ella tomó mi mano y la llevo por debajo de ella hacia sus pechos los cuales comencé a tocar y masajear. Dina hizo lo mismo conmigo, pellizcando mis pezones haciendo que me debilitara cada vez más.

Miré de reojo enfrente y me hizo parecer que el chófer estaba tratando de observar.  
Demonios, el universo si que estaba en contra nuestra. Mi inseguridad salió a flote y frené la situación, ella no paraba y sé que no le importaría que el Uber estuviera observando de reojo. Siguió con sus movimientos por mi abdomen y pecho. No podía evitar reaccionar ante tal suceso con más sonidos desde mi garganta así que los ahogó con otro beso.  
Una mínima parte de mí estaba consciente en ese momento así que rompí el beso y le susurré en su oído.

—Nos está viendo, se ha dado cuenta.

Ella miró hacía enfrente tratando de averiguarlo pero no pudo verlo en la movida.  
Él a nosotras sí.  
Tomamos un poco de aire y nos tranquilizamos un poco, me recargué en su hombro con la respiración pesada. Observando lo que sería nuestra próxima parada.  
El auto dejó de estar en movimiento, le entregué el dinero seguido de un "Gracias" incómodo. Lo más seguro es que nos haya puesto -5 estrellas de calificación cómo pasajeras.

Bajando del auto, caminamos hacía el interior del gran edificio entre un ligero apuro de mi parte.

—¿Urgida lobita? —me dijo entre risas.

—Cállate. —respondí girando los ojos.

Tiré de su mano para que avanzara junto conmigo en camino al ascensor.  
Apreté el botón de piso 4 y las puertas se cerraron.  
Ella no perdería el tiempo con tal de seguir provocándome, está vez seduciendo con sus besos lentos. Dina amaba sacar mis instintos más salvajes al máximo posible para luego obtener provecho de ello.  
Beso tras beso, mis manos curiosas encontraron su cálida piel. La empujé hacia una esquina intentando recuperar el dominio y exploré lo que pude de su bella figura. Estábamos teniendo todo un 'making out' en el ascensor, el cual espero que tampoco tenga cámaras de seguridad.  
Acto seguido las puertas abrieron.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos Ellie?! —gritó Jesse a través del pasillo, era el vecino asiático-intocable.

—¡Llamaré al puto guardia de seguridad! No pueden llegar siquiera a vuestra habitación, ¡Joder! —respingó yéndose del lugar.

—Herimos la susceptibilidad del virgen —Le dije a Dina en voz baja con tono desafiante. Me empujó del ascensor para darme un gran codazo y me regañarme con la mirada.

—Oh, ¿Quieres saber quién realmente castiga aquí? —dije con voz seductora mientras la tomaba del mentón, observándola a los ojos con la mirada más profunda que pudiese tener.  
Sin aliento solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Te amo... —soltó.  
—Y yo a ti. —respondí acariciando su mejilla y besándola una vez más.

—¡Acelera el paso! —Dije rompiendo el beso, tomé su mano llevándola en dirección a la puerta de mi departamento. Nuestros pasos torpes eran el único ruido del pasillo y uno que otro leve suspiro. No había nada más que nos importara más que estar juntas, nuestro amor es inigualable y sin duda queríamos disfrutar un tiempo a solas para nosotras.

Sin interrupciones.


End file.
